Return
by Vividdiscord
Summary: Godric returns from the afterlife to attempt to guide vampires, humans, and other species to a calm coexistence. It couldn't be that hard, right? Wrong.


**Author's Note:** I do not own True Blood or the characters. This is purely a fanfiction and yes, some things will be different from to books (even if I have not finished them yet) and T.V. show, but there will also be spoilers to both. Do not read if you don't want to read something with spoilers because I won't mention where or what they are.

**Quick Summary:** Godric has returned to attempt to create peace, but it is harder than he thought, not only because relations have gotten worse between vampires and humans, but also because relations with other species are also collapsing.

* * *

The grass was soft beneath the feet of the ancient teenager, the blades of green touching his feet ever so lightly around his sandals. He found it slightly strange that he was able to look upon the world and all its wonders with the same awe that he had had when he had been first changed into the monster that he had previously been now that he had returned. Of course, he was no longer the monster that he had been. Not the vampire, and not a human, but something in between. He was now something that did not require bloodshed anymore, like he had wanted for centuries.

A sigh escaped the boy's lips as he looked down at the grass, and then up into the stars of Louisiana. It was beautiful, and tore at his heart that such a beautiful world could hold such anguish and pain. Godric wasn't quite happy that he was back, in whatever this state was. He had enjoyed the peace that he had received in the afterlife, but he had needed to come back. He had needed to return because he had been watching his children and seeing the connections with not only the humans but the other so called 'mythological' beings collapse.

It had not been hard for him to decide to return though, he knew that it was necessary, and he knew where he was going to go first: To the side of his first child, to explain that he had not been merely an apparition, to explain that he had wished so desperately for him to see the errors of his ways, to explain that he was there to watch over him again, no matter what the cost, for now. Just for now. Godric looked up at the moon, knowing that there were very few hours until it grew light again and the predatory vampires would take to their nests. Had any of them changed while he had been gone, had they evolved to become less predatory?

That question weighed heavily on his mind as he turned away from the moon, looking in the direction of Fangtasia. It was time to announce himself to the world again. 'Eric… I hope you forgive me for the pain I have caused.' He thought, and flitted to the bar that his progeny had taken ownership of when they had 'come out of the coffin' as it were. It only took him a few moments to arrive at the front, where he slowed, gazing at the graffiti on the front with a look of distaste and sadness on his face. So, it had gotten worse.

"If you would let me through, I would like to speak to Eric, please." Godric's voice was soft as he looked up into the face of the vampire who was serving as the bouncer for Fangtasia, walking passed the line of people and directly to him. He, as an ancient vampire, was a little nonplussed that the man was blocking his entry as he approached, but he wasn't very surprised.

"No way." The vampire growled out, staring down at the teen, who, in his eyes, was nothing more than a teen vampire that had no purpose in entering the bar. Yes, the boy may be a vampire, but there was no way that he was letting him into the bar, especially in the loose white outfit that he was wearing; Fangtasia did have a dress code after all. "You should leave. Come back when you have more appropriate clothes on."

At the bouncer's words, a soft chuckle escaped his lips and he smiled, getting a shocked response from the menacing man. "Let me in if you would. You are such a young vampire, that you cannot even tell when you are hundreds of centuries younger than the ones around you. I am surprised that you cannot tell my age." Godric's smile faded a little into a sad one. "I will see my progeny… now, please let me through." He requested once more then waited for the man's response, which came all too quickly.

The young vampire, though a burly man that had been turned at a much later age than when Godric had been, shook his head, refusing to allow him through. "No way, I'm going to have to ask you to leave again. Everyone around here knows his maker is dead, he so shook up about it." The sarcastic tone of the bouncer's voice as he said those last words cut at Godric. He had known that his progeny had been so desperate for him to remain, and he had been sorry to cause him such pain, but it had been better in the end. Peace. That was all he wanted.

Godric blinked owlishly up at the man, and shook his head. "There were certain circumstances. Now, you will let me through." Godric's voice gained an authoritative tone, one that he had used on his underlings as sheriff many times when he had had to give them orders or scold them. But, that did not sit well with the bouncer, and the young vampire lunged at him, preparing to drag him away.

Violence. How wrong was that move. It was nothing to Godric to pull the man down to the ground and look down on him with his soulful eyes within a few seconds of the man's move. "Violence is never the answer, young one." He scolded lightly, and walked into Fangtasia, leaving the stunned bouncer, and a few shocked witnesses behind.

It was time to say hello to Eric and Pamela. "My child…" he murmured once inside and called out to him through their bond. "I have returned."


End file.
